


KFP: What Could Have Been

by lightningstormtc



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, F/F, kfp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningstormtc/pseuds/lightningstormtc
Summary: Story by @silverstormpro on twitter. This story is theirs, but as they don't have an AO3 account, they have asked me to upload it on mine.Among the sea of possibilities, one question remains: Had Ryan refused Amelia's proposal in desperation, how different could his life had been?
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Kudos: 22
Collections: KFP Verse





	1. Chapter 1

Day: ???

Sitting atop his bed, Ryan Shade could be seen staring into space clutching onto a broken mask with a number 5 barely noticeable. His scruffy hair and tattered clothes indicates his appearance was not well kept, How long had it been since the last time he slept? At some point he had lost track of that.

“ _Get up and fight. You will always have something to fight for_ '' is something Nyar Edhas, his best friend thought of as his motto, so it was fitting to have it as his epitaph. That being said, Ryan couldn’t share the sentiment. He was tired, ever since Edhas sacrificed himself everything has gone downhill once the void was back in action.

Storm being possessed was already painful, even if Ryan might not have known him that well. But now it had even gotten a hold of Edhas, making it all for nothing.

“You put too much faith in me” Ryan spoke to himself out loud. “ I had the chance to go back and make things better, but I wanted to believe your trust in me was not misplaced. I wanted to become strong and protect my loved ones just like you would have wanted, but just look at how that turned out”

“During our first meeting after being possessed by the void, I was too shocked to do anything, and as a result of that... someone died trying to protect me.” He said “I could vaguely remember who it was, but the one thing I do remember is that they were smiling.

A lot had happened since that day, the remnants of MILF rebuilt themselves from the ground up. They were never a threat to begin with, but the void managed to get them on its side and turned them into a force to be reckoned with. Thanks to that the media went straight back into anti-mystics propaganda, erasing a lot of the progress that had already been made.

At which point Shade and YAGOO decided it was time to step in and fight together to defeat the void, as they were some of the few people that were on the same level as Edhas. Hell ensued as the entire city shook from their attacks, constantly moving from earth, to the void, to the now completely destroyed phoenix dimension. They had the upper hand in that battle, the void being hardly able to keep up with both of them at the same time, but the tide of the fight completely changed when YAGOO lowered his guard after being fooled into thinking Edhas had broken free. Shade soon followed after, having to fend for himself.

On that day, the world grieved for YAGOO, both the people who knew him as a mage, and those who simply knew him as the charismatic CEO of an idol company. Shade on the other hand, while unknown to the world, his companions certainly mourned his death.

That proved to be a fatal blow, since after that both Hololive and the masked mages slowly started to fall apart, returning to their respective dimensions or domains. Some due to fear of dying, while others for losing the person they were indebted to. There were of course some who would stick together, but the damage was already done. Nux on the other hand found the situation boring and disappeared without a trace, not that he could even be located anyways.

Jack and Amelia had already ditched the timeline, no one knows why they did it but Ryan assumes they went on their own little journey to “fix things”, leaving everyone else to deal with this mess. Gura didn’t handle it well at first, but it was expected that a time traveler would make reckless decisions like that.

Kiara was forbidden from fighting, given that no one could tell for certain what would happen to her soul now that the Phoenix dimension no longer existed. She was of course against the idea, at most Calliope managed to convince her to stay away from Edhas.

As for the remaining members of the masked mages, Grimm was with Mori, and Brianna and Reporter's whereabouts were unknown.

The now mixed remains of both groups had decided to go all out, forming a squad of everyone who wouldn’t immediately die to fight the void, while the rest would handle MILF. Ryan had of course been asked to participate, but he felt it pointless. Even with Edhas’ fighting prowess, he still had nowhere near the magic reserves to be on par with him.

“So this is what you’re going to do? Just cower in this room while your friends get themselves killed” A voice echoed through the hall outside his room. “That’s not the Ryan Shade I know, get your act together kid.”

“Suisei?” Ryan said in surprise “What else could I do? Ignoring the strength difference, I’m not sure I could even bring myself to fight him.”

“Besides, it’s not as if I’ve done nothing but lick my wounds.” He continued. “I’ve thought of a few ways to go about it, even checked YAGOO’s archive to look for anything that might be useful”

"And?"

"Would you believe me if I said I’d prefer it if the void killed us all than go through with my plan?”

Next thing he knew, Suisei’s axe was almost piercing his torso, but even that didn’t feel nearly as sharp as the eyes she was giving him. “Don’t ever say something like that again, I could do you the favor myself right this instant if you want.

Retrieving her weapon, Suisei simply smiled and sat besides him. “I have no idea what you found out, but I can speak for everyone when I say that you’re not alone” She said. “We will get through this together, and are prepared to deal with the consequences if it means stopping all of this, but most importantly you have our support.”

To which Ryan simply replied "I know."

A-chan took the role of leadership after YAGOO died, organizing the attack was her biggest priority at the moment. MILF had already started mobilizing troops to Japan, setting up camp, and enlisting any extremist they could get their hands on. The main attack team would consist of: Grimm, Calliope, Haachama, Enma, and herself

Once it started, it was not very difficult to locate Edhas, who appeared to be waiting for them.

" **You don't learn your lesson, do you?** " Summoning a warped version of Edhas' signature dual blades, it calmly approached A-chan. " **You're wasting your time, I already possess the means to make this universe part of me**."

Before anyone got the chance to say something, Edhas was already putting his guard up, gusts of wind making the area tremble from blocking Calliope’s instantaneous slash of her scythe with his white sword.

“You’ll die before you get the chance to do anything” With cold, emotionless eyes, Calliope recoiled from the impact and jumped back to where she was.

“I get why you’re angry, I’m fucking pissed myself than you very much, but do not act on your own like that” Enma reprimanded her. “A-chan this plan of yours better work”

Enma pulled out her multicolored katana, Haachama grimmed maniacally as she summoned her giant fire spider, Grimm gripped his scythe, and A-chan readied her spells.

“Pray to Matsuri that it does.”

* * *

With a graceful aim, Lamy was effortlessly taking down MILF soldiers with her bow, in contrast to Polka just chaotically running around the battlefield destroying whatever poor soul that gets in her way.

Botan used her claws to tear apart the enemy until she could get her hand on a gun and then repeat the process, while Nene just slashed them with her sword the good old fashioned way as she yelled about some incomprehensibly long nicknames for herself.

“Even though our numbers are notably lower than last time, this has gone surprisingly well so far.” Botan said, wiping the blood that had splattered in her hands. “It seems most of them are recently enlisted, can’t say I feel too bad for them.”

“At this rate we might be able to regroup with the rest” Lamy said, sighing from exhaustion. “Hopefully they don’t have it worse than we do, it’s-”

Wondering what caused her to stop mid sentence, Nene looked at Lamy’s direction, only to fall on her butt from the shock.

“Wha- If… IF THIS IS A JOKE THEN IT’S NOT FUNNY ARU” Getting back on her feet, she ragingly stomped on the ground.

Approaching the group a MILF soldier who stood out from the rest could be seen. While he was fully geared up just like the others, his hair had strands of magenta and golden hair from the base while the tips were black, and an all too familiar pair of unequal sized horns. On top of that his skin was sickly pale, and only one of his green eyes was visible, the other being covered by an eyepatch. Lastly, hanging from his neck was something that resembled a speaker.

“I see you freaks recognize who this is” He laughed dryly.

* * *

Coco was breezing through the hordes of enemies in her dragon form, hacking at them or charring them to death with her flames. Following close behind her, Kanata was covering her back shooting rays of light from her hands.

Meanwhile down below was Towa melting the area with her flames, being careful to avoid getting Watame and her giant humanoid sheep in the crossfire. 

Things were going smoothly, until Coco felt lightheaded for a moment and plummeted to the ground, getting everyone’s attention.

“Kaichou!” Screamed Towa, heading to assist her.

Upon closer inspection, she saw a small syringe leaking a strange substance. Before she could even ask, someone approached with the answer.

“It’s batrachotoxin,” A man with few visible scars over the parts of his body not covered by the uniform and long golden hair tied in a ponytail said. “One of the world's most dangerous poisons. Just a minuscule sample will instantaneously kill a human, so it goes without saying that enough of it will affect bigger creatures. Furthermore dragons are a pain in the ass to kill, so it’s simpler this way.”

Towa narrowly dodged a slash from the man’s knife as he was answering, it graced the side of her head but for some reason it caused an incredible burning pain. She recognized that feeling, the knife was made of silver.

“Tch” He clicked his tongue. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t make my job difficult, missy. 

The gaze from his blue eyes was unnaturally calm, like he’s not concerned in the slightest about dying. After analyzing his surroundings, he dodged Kanata’s halo being thrown at high speeds like a shuriken.

“YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT”

* * *

Aquatic and aerial members were sent to stop further reinforcements from arriving, Gura sunk ship after ship in her water shark form, while Ina drowned the survivors with her tentacles. Reality was falling apart from the release of the ancient ones, but despite that Marine was still enjoying herself plundering enemy ships.

“Has anyone seen Kiara?” Gura came out to the surface and out her shark.

“Į̵̼̠͇͙̤͈̙͈̗͛̈́͊̏̈̓͠ ̵͎̠͖̇̀͂̔͆̅̋̋̂͘͠ţ̴̢̢̯̤͖͚̝̫̜͌͜h̵̢͙̰̹̹͍͍͒̃͂̈͘i̸̡͇̝̝͔̞̺̲̯͌̋̑̓̽͗̔̇̐͜n̷̪͍̮̣͙̫͉͙̹̫̈́͊̍̚k̸̻̲̮̄͝.. Ahem” Ina corrected herself. “I think I saw her flying away not too long ago, you don’t think she could have gone to Calli?”

“Damn it, she’s going to kill us. If Watson was here she probably would have kept an eye on her” Gura grunted, scornfully saying that name.

Gura had been feeling a small yet unnatural vibration in the water for a while, at first she didn’t pay much attention to it but now it was noticeable enough that she could tell where it was coming from.

Looming over the horizon, was a giant mecha with plenty of weapons and gadgets attached to it, far surpassing the two girls in size. A message came loudly out of it.

“Control room: Pseudo-mystics protocol authorized, permission to seize the marine creatures interfering by any means necessary.”

* * *

Back into land, Roboco and Miko were mercilessly gunning down the enemy while Azki and Sora used their magic to support them, right now singing their Akatsuki no Kuruma duet.

"You two may take a break if you wish," Roboco proposed. "We will manage it."

"Yeah!" Agreed Miko. "These small fries are nothing worth wasting your energy on."

"Nonsense, we've not gotten to where we are today by taking it easy." Exclaimed Sora. "We owe this to YAGOO and more."

This exchange was interrupted when a bloodied MILF soldier fell besides them. A loud roar got them to look where that soldier came from, only to see a rampaging beast killing everything in its path.

It was a three meters tall mass of pure muscle, with an upper body so big it probably couldn't stand up. 

"Steer clear of that thing, we're no longer able to control it!" Yelled a MILF soldier.

Azki went to approach the beast. "Do you think it could be on our side? She asked.

"Azki stay away from it!" Urged Roboco.

The beast immediately turned around and jumped to attack her, Azki reflexively closed her eyes in fear but instead a loud gust of wind was all she could hear.

"Are you ok Azki?" She recognized that voice, it was Suisei, who used her wind magic to send that beast flying. "It seems like I'm late to the party."

"Suisei where were you?" Sora asked, as she jumped to hug her.

"Taking care of something, but that's all good now." She said, summoning her battle axe. "I think we've got bigger concerns now, let's show that blob of meat what hololive's most experienced idols can do!"

"This exceeds the expected parameters" As she was taking her glasses off, Roboco's body released steam and red sparks started to crackle from her. "Combat mode deployment: granted. Current maximum theoretical output: 100 percent. Estimated duration: 20 minutes"

Once it regained its sense of direction the beast simply roared again, veins popping all over his body, and propelled itself forward ready to attack.

* * *

Lastly, the final group composed of Pekora, Flare, and Noel were back to back as they took down the non-stopping swarms of MILF soldiers.

“Where are all these people even coming from peko?” Huffing from exhaustion, Pekora put down her mace. “This would be so much easier if I had the Pekodam, but mama is the one who can summon things.”

“And guess who’s getting all cozy back at her castle” Flare interjected, vapor coming out of her gauntlets. “The nerve of that woman, almost dragging you back with her.”

“Fu-tan even if you’re mad you should not be insulting her” Pleaded Noel. “I know once this is over she’ll come back and apologize.”

“The same can’t be said about Rushiamama'' Flare's anger was enough to light her gauntlets on fire again. “We all saw the look of helplessness on Rushia’s face, but of course she can’t say no to her.”

Both Flare and Pekora suddenly felt too weak to stand, and dropped to their knees.

“Hey are you two okay!?” Asked Noel, rushing to their side. “I think it’s time to regroup already, sending just the three of us here was a bad idea.”

“It’s quite alright dear, they’re simply being crushed under the pressure of their unnatural presence on this world.” Noel instinctively raised her sword to block an incoming barrage of bullets. “Nice reflexes, I wonder how long you’ll be able to keep that up.”

Approaching her was a burly gray haired man, a cross pendant visibly hanging out from his neck.

“What was that you just said?” Asked Noel

“God intended for this world to be ruled by humans, he made us in his image and thus we are tasked with keeping the supernatural in check.” He curved a smile, looking pleased at the state of the two girls. “My lineage, as well as the lord, have blessed me with just the right tools to perform my duties.”

After taking a few more steps forward, Flare and Pekora clutched their heads in pain, as blood started gushing out of their mouth, ears, and eyes.

“Stop that right this instant!” Yelled Noel. “Touch one of them and I’ll kill you!”

“Oh? If you’re not afflicted in the slightest that means you’re simply human” The man chuckled. “And yet you would side with those creatures. Worry not for the lord’s mercy knows no limit, there is still time for you to repent.”

Noel fiercely plucked her sword into the ground. “Before an idol I am a knight, your twisted duties pale in comparison to paragons of justice we are trained to be” She recited. “No matter who or what they may be, I will protect both the lord I’ve pledged my loyalty to, as well as those who cannot protect themselves.”

"You're not getting rid of us that easy p-peko!" Using her mace as a crutch, Pekora proudly made a declaration.

"We'd be a disgrace to our subjects if something like this took us out" Flare said, wiping the blood from her face and smashing her gauntlets together. "You won't have to do this alone Noe-chan, as the only available member of Hololive Fantasy we've got a reputation to maintain."

"Fuu-tan that was so cool, please act like a showoff more often"

* * *

Dancing along the madness of the battlefield, everyone gave it their all to survive. Constant explosions, clashes, and tearing sounds left and right.

Unbeknownst to anyone, several eyes loomed from the shadows, merely observing the ensuing fights.

Far away from there, a decision was finally being made.

“I will ask this one final time, are you sure this is what you wish to do, Ryan Shade?” One of the figures said.

“We’ve yet to get everything in order, but once it goes through, nothing will ever undo what you want us to do” Added another figure. “You should go ahead, once it’s time we’ll let you know.”

“... Thank you guys, I truly am grateful for this” A loud sigh came from Ryan, unsure of whether he should be having second thoughts now. “This is the only solution I could think of, and if even that doesn’t work then we’re as good as dead.”

After slapping his face with both hands, he gave them a wide grin. “Mama birb didn’t raise no chicken” He said, and after opening a portal he was gone.

To be continued...


	2. At the Heart of Atlantis

Chapter 2: At the Heart of Atlantis

The lost empire was a beautiful city, far more advanced than the current human civilization at the time. It's rulers fair and mighty, descendants of Poseidon whose ancestry had persisted past the age of gods.

Gawr Gura was but a baby shark then, a child free of malice, oblivious to the responsibilities she would come to bear someday as part of the royal family.

Her blissful days spent skylarking with Artemis, a friend she couldn't do without. It was the perfect life in this child's eyes, but nothing truly lasts forever.

One day she met a strange human who claimed to be from the future, her name was Amelia Watson. Gura was fascinated to learn about human culture thanks to the time traveler, spending time together made her feel things she wouldn't understand until much later.

The calamity that struck Atlantis occurred not too long after the detective had returned to her time, it makes sense she would have known about it. Despite that Gura harbored no ill will towards her, as she had explained before that messing with the past was forbidden to her.

The screams, rumbles, and chilling sounds were something she would never be truly able to forget. Following her parent's instructions she ran, and ran, and never looked back.

Once she was far enough, Gura remembered her conversations with Amelia, and went on a journey hoping to find some help on the surface.

All she found instead was savages trying to kill her, there was confusion as they tried to understand why she looked like them, but in the end they saw her as no more than a food source.

Now out of options, she returned to the ocean and spent milenia simply surviving, hoping that the age of humanity she had heard of would come.

…

Why was Gura reminiscing her life at a time like this?

* * *

Failing to chomp the giant robot's leg off, Gura retreated back to the bottom of the ocean, as it would grant her cover from its attacks.

She shuddered, being underwater didn't scare her, but ever since she started living on land she was no longer accustomed to it and brought back unpleasant memories. 

Amelia had been there by her side to help get over her trauma, diving with her to ease her nerves. But now that she had abandoned her, it only amplified things.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she analyzed what they knew of the enemy thus far.

1.It was incredibly resilient, neither she nor Ao-chan could do more than slightly bend whatever material it was made of.

2.There are at least 5 people controlling it, one in each limb, and one on the chest. They don't control that part of the robot, but rather they are in charge of the functions assigned to it. Either the chest is in charge of movement, or whatever that control room they mentioned is.

Watson could easily get them out of this problem. Despite her trickster behavior she’s actually the smartest out of all five EN members, making short work of them in a fight despite being an ordinary human mage.

_'I have an idea'_ she thought, recalling one of those instances.

Gura rose to the surface, just in time to see Marine's ship being rammed at full speed against the mecha

"AVAST YE MOTHERFUCKERS" She yelled, jumping into one of Ina's tentacles that was ready to catch her.

"Truly, there is no more dangerous marine creature than you" Ina chimed in, giggling at her own joke.

Upon contact the ship stuffed with explosives blew to pieces, knocking back the giant robot. Once it was down they planned to pummel it non-stop assuming the robot was not designed to lay down.

Without missing a beat both girls knew what to do, Gura came out of her shark and used it to leap into the air, twisting her body to put all her strength into this throw. Ina on the other hand, wrapped her tentacles into the falling robot to make sure it would go down.

What they didn't foresee was two jets sprouting out of its back propelling it forward, a safety mechanism put in place for that very reason.

Ina tightened her grip, as it turned into an endurance struggle between the two. Right at the last second Gura ferociously hurled her trident, breaking the sound barrier as it quickly approached her target.

Upon contact her trident pierced a massive hole through the center where she assumed the chest pilot to be, or at the very least she hoped it would damage something important.

Gura was falling midair when she suddenly felt a sharp pain course through her body, but not the one she expected. A chunk of her side was missing, and a sizable harpoon had lodged itself into her left shoulder. 

From one of the limbs a pair of MILF soldiers had come out of the cockpit, carrying harpoon guns.

Without any time to think, Gura opted to resummon her water shark to cushion the impact. Ignoring the tug on her arm, through gritted teeth she snapped the metal rod in half, being careful to avoid pulling it out of her body.

"Hodwya like that you fu-" Before he could start to revel on his lucky shot, Marine shot a hole through the soldier's head with her rifle.

"Control room: We've lost contact with O7, employ the anti-dragon rounds and reassess damage. Permission to go into overdrive."

Using Gura as a distraction, the robot slipped out of Ina's grasp and immediately opened fire with the armor piercing shells designed with dragon's tough scales in mind, tearing her tentacles to shreds.

The now panicked Marine dropped her gun, jumping from one foot to the other. "W-what do we do Ina-chan!?"

Right now she had two options: Take cover underwater and think of a new plan, or shift her defenses to Marine who would become Swiss cheese otherwise. Against her own survival instincts Ina prioritized senchou's safety, pulling back her tentacles and forming a multilayered dome around her.

"Thermal data analyzed, the cephalopod's origin point has been found, coordinates are on your way.”

Taking full advantage of the situation the robot opened fire again, shredding the last of her appendages, Ina’s body now fully exposed.

Emitting great amounts of heat from its joints, it moved as if it did not weigh tons. Swiftly approaching her was one of its mechanical arms, but there was little Ao-chan could do right now to defend the priestess as time seemed to slow down around her..

* * *

Ninomae Ina'nis loathed the day that cursed book found its way to her.

From the moment a link to the ancient ones was established, Ina’s life had gone down the drain. Those otherworldly eldritch creatures took away her normal life, her humanity, as well as her sanity.

_'Ao-chan might be cute,and maybe less violent, but he nonetheless wishes for the same thing as his kind.’_ She thought. _‘Prior to being in Hololive, I was nothing more than a puppet to their sick games. Dreadfully waiting for the day I would simply become a hollow shell for Ao-chan to inhabit so he can bring about the end of this world.’_

_ ‘But when YAGOO found me, he made a pact with Ao-chan to return me my free will. Thanks to that I even managed to have something of a friendship with him, though I would be fooling myself to think it was truly genuine.’ _

_ ‘But… There WAS something genuine.’ _

_ ‘I met all sorts of people that could understand me, or went through similar struggles themselves. I could be myself again with them, without being thought of as an abomination.’ _

Ina knew that after YAGOO had died, the pact was no longer in place, thus she was running on borrowed time and there was nothing she could do about it.

_‘I had fun’_ Ina reflects on her life. _‘It may have been brief, but I’m eternally grateful for that.’_

_ ‘My death will solve nothing, those things will come back. But if all I can do is delay the inevitable, I’ll do so with the hope that someone will find a way to permanently get rid of them’ _

Accepting death she closed her eyes.

…

Wait, what about Nene and Pol-

There was a very loud thud, but Ina didn’t feel anything.

Opening her eyes, she saw Gura in front of her, using every ounce of strength in her body to stop the attack head on.

With bloodshot eyes she bared her sharp teeth and growled “DON’T UNDERESTIMATE AN APEX PREDATOR”

For an instant, it seemed like that would be enough to neutralize the blow. But alas, despite the shark’s exceptional strength Gura was overpowered. The bones in her arms and skull shattered as her tiny body was shot like a bullet into the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

_ What am I doing? Why am I fighting? _

In her dying moments, Gura pondered over these questions.

Atlantis, Watson, Hololive.

She kept losing all that brought her happiness, why?

What did she ever do to deserve that?

Singing, playing games, fooling around among friends. How could that possibly be wrong for her to enjoy?

Deep down, she already knew the answer.

_ ‘The path of a ruler must be walked alone, for that is burden only you must carry’ _

Her fate was sealed the moment she was born into Atlantis royalty, the gods’ wicked sense of humor persisting past the ages.

_ ‘If that’s what it takes, so be it’ _

The trident she carried was special, a weapon made by Poseidon himself as a gift to Atlas, the first ruler of Atlantis. It became more of a ceremonial passing of the torch between generations, her father gifted it right before escaping.

There was however, a catch. For lack of contracts a vow was put in place, accepting the trident and the power that comes with it means the bearer's soul will be bound to Atlantis, for it is their sole duty to protect it until they die.

Until the wielder doesn't acknowledge their duty, it will be no better than a regular human weapon.

Gura was always aware she could do that, but she was scared. Was there even a point when there was no kingdom to protect? Should she kill her chances of meeting that time traveler over false hopes?

After learning about the reconstruction of Atlantis had started a few centuries ago, from Artemis no less, Gura felt conflicted over what to do.

"No one can force you to do anything" Is what Amelia told her. "From what you've told me it doesn't seem like they're desperate to have you as queen. So what if it's your fate? I'll just ask Jack permission to ground pound the Moirai into changing it"

_ 'Haha… She's such a bozo' _

_ 'Without you here, there's no point in holding back' _

Gura opened her deep blue eyes, irises now enveloped with stars

_ 'It's time to wake up from this dream and accept reality.' _

* * *

The earth shook as Ina’s bloodcurdling scream filled the air. She’s had enough, after accepting death, not only did she immediately regret it but also caused Gura to die.

“Why would I even bother?” Ina said as she started cackling maniacally. “Maybe I should just kill all of you just like Ao-chan is telling me. Do what you want. K̷̝͉͙̝͔͗̒i̶̛̫͖͇͔̼̭̺̲͙̞͕͇͕͑̋̔̃͘l̷̛̥̺̇̌͛̓̆̑̊ḷ̶̛̗͓̫̠͇̏̌̈́̈́̈́̍̄̕ͅͅ ̷̢͚̪̣͔͇͖͕͎̌͒̇̐̐̽͑̐̉͝͝͝ͅm̵̮͔͔̖̐̔̀̿̀͌̓̓̔͝ȩ̸̢̱̻͈͈̟͖͗̎͌̈͆̓͂.”

Her tentacles wildy danced around her as they were shot in every direction, crushing everything it came across. Marine had already swam to shore by then, hoping to bring reinforcements as there was nothing more she could do.

“Halt at once” A familiar, yet different voice rang through her head.

Ina suddenly came to a stop, holding her head in pain.

“What?” She said. “I can hardly even breathe, who is commanding us to stop? Sure it’s not like the ancient ones are omnipotent, but even I know that there are only so many entities with enough authority to influence them let alone completely overwhelm them.”

“Z'uithl'ithad, because your connection to the priestess is now integral to her survival, I renew Motoaki Tanigo’s pact so you’re the one bound to her.”

A figure emerged from the water. Her tall, slim body was adorned by a beautiful silky mermaid blue dress. The bodice covered with shining white crystals, and her pale white gloves connected to the sleeves. It was truly a majestic sight that commanded respect.

“Gura?” Asked an incredulous Ina.

“The trident of the sealord grants the blessing of Poseidon to the rightful ruler of Atlantis, which gives full control over aquatic creatures, Ao-chan although not of this world still possesses the required traits.

Slowly raising her hand, she summoned her weapon back from where it had fallen after the last throw and spun it around, pointing it forward. “Trying to reach greater heights than the gods is the very pinnacle of haybris (an: This is shorkbrain in action, not a typo).”

Ina started to notice the water level decreasing, as it enclosed the robot in a massive sphere. Muffled commands came out of it, but she couldn’t make out what it was saying. Bullets, and rockets were fired but to no avail, as it was simply water.

Remorselessly closing her hand, there was an audible metallic crush as the mecha was crushed under the pressure. It was finally over.

After being released, massive waves struck the area, turning over whatever ships were not already destroyed. Without saying a word Gura turned to the ocean and started her descent.

“That was a last resort, but there was nothing else I could have done” She stopped, looking over her shoulder.

“At least I can’t make fun of you for being a midget anymore, though you are still unfortunately lacking in some areas” With a smirk on her face Ina hugged her back. “I’m sorry you were forced to do this, but don’t think we won’t come to visit. You have what it takes to be a queen.”

Ina noticed a smile creeping on Gura’s face for only a slight moment, but once she let go of her she swam out of sight to the bottom.

Jumping to the sand, her legs finally gave out from exhaustion. "Holomyth may end up living up to its name at this rate, haha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rough and more unpolished that I'd like. I lack Light's ability to pump out 3k words a day and this is still my first shot at an English story.
> 
> If at any point you though "is this a reference to?" the answer is probably yes.
> 
> Coincidentally I'm writing this as he's doing Return Home's finale, you'll notice it's very different but that's to be expected since we're both just making stuff up
> 
> I'll try to do one chapter a week but even that's a bit shaky lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Message from the author:  
> This is my first time writing a story in English, and I have yet to fall down the rabbit hole so please have mercy on my soul, I tried my best here.


End file.
